


Soft Humans Rich

by verulam (krynon)



Series: borderlands shortfic! [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Religion, anyway, me; reading Donne: ohghffh. ive caught the emotions.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krynon/pseuds/verulam
Summary: The fever-rich sun, it twitches on your tongue like photons tapping out some great-garbed beat. You dress in sun-rise clothing, in bright yellows and golds."Thrummingly self-conscious, you edit the recesses of your thoughts. King Cnute, perhaps, roaring at the sea as it washed at his toes."





	Soft Humans Rich

**Author's Note:**

> me, having an emotion, on a tuesday: oh boy! time to write whatever the fuck this is!

The fever-rich sun, it twitches on your tongue like photons tapping out some great-garbed beat. You dress in sun-rise clothing, in bright yellows and golds. To make do with anything else is to not try at all, and god, you do try.

Desperate. Are you-

-“Yes,” you say, or maybe it’s him that says it. The memory is hazy. “I think I’m desperate.”

In some ways, it’s probably not-that. Not at all, you think perhaps that actually desperation is the wrong word.  After all, to be desperate you had to want. And what you do is more than that, what you do is far more than want.

The word, of course, is not bounded by the same limits as you are. Want was limitless, encompassing, and perhaps desperate. But of course, you are not bounded by the same limits.

Instead, it is not want. It is need.

You are not bounded by the same limits, so it is need and not-want, because when this man touches you, you feel it in places you hadn’t known could feel. You feel it in a way that screams of need.

You think, absently, as he walks in the door, that you had not known you could feel need in your tongue. You hadn’t known you could feel it behind your eyes, or in the nerves threading along hair follicles. You feel it there anyway.

Jack kisses into your mouth. You think that maybe this was what god felt like, maybe that if you were a religious man you would see spectres in his eyes and angels in the soft scarification of his skin.

You’re not. You’re not a religious man, but you feel you should clarify- you’re not a religious man, but you could be. For him.

Perhaps that was overwrought. Thrummingly self-conscious, you edit the recesses of your thoughts. King Cnute, perhaps, roaring at the sea as it washed at his toes.

Rhys blinks, and remembers to kiss back.

“Hi,” he rumbles, and you return his smile. You are reminded, again, of sun. His tongue is warm and dark against you, and you think, god.

You think of god, not for the first time.

You’re not a religious man, but you feel you should clarify. You could be. For him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me [here](http://verulamfic.tumblr.com/). Any feedback, positive or not, is very welcome here. 
> 
> If you like this snippet, please reblog the post on tumblr, which you can find [ here](http://verulamfic.tumblr.com/post/178218592114/soft-humans-rich). If you hate this and think its the worst thing you've ever read, feel free to do that anyway, but leave a scathing comment or something. You do you, boo.


End file.
